The invention relates to a metal mesh, an arrangement of a metal mesh and a method for illumination. In particular, the invention relates to a metal mesh with lights on a light carrier, the arrangement of a metal mesh on a building facade and a method for illumination of a façade or for creating a lighting effect visible from a large distance.
Lighting systems are usually used on numerous large as well as small scales. Probably the most impressive lighting systems are those of complete building facades which are being increasingly installed by lighting designers commissioned by cities and communities using specifically aligned spotlights. Other very striking lighting systems are large screen-like display elements which are capable of displaying pictures or films in a size of 10 m or more in some cases. The latter are popular for use at trade fairs or as advertising means.